When the mind of a Dragon kicks in
by Doom-muffins
Summary: Jake starts seeing a different point of view on life. He becomes a little wiser, kinder, and much more. He soon realizes though that he can't control his dragon powers and ofcourse with Jake's luck, he turns full dragon during his class! plz R
1. Breakfast Cafe

American Dragon Jake Long

When the abilities and advantages of a Dragon's mind kicks in

Chapter 1

Jake walked down the streets with a soda against his lips. He smiled as his eyes captured small, magical creature crawling, trying not to be noticed in the human realm. His soda labeled 'Coke Co Cola' around its Cylinder shape. He wore his usual red jacket with dark, blue jean shorts that went down to his knees. His socks were below his ankles and his shoes were black with a zipper going down them. His green back pack rested on his shoulders and a black and red helmet leaned out of it. He held his skate board in his right hand while his left held his soda.

The sun shone brightly and the air was crisp. A slight breeze flew around slightly waving Jake's spiked black hair with green highlights. He was on his way to school as usual soon to be met by Spud and Trixie about a block from his school. Once finishing his drink, Jake crushed his empty can and threw it into the nearest trashcan which usually held pieces of trash around its base. Small pieces of paper where surrounding the trash can. "A quick clean up wouldn't hurt." He thought looking around.

A small fire rose from his lips and angled down burning the trash into nothing. He woke up earlier than usual today with a happy feeling. It was very unusual since he always woke up late in a grumpy mood rushing to class. Then, some kind of dragon emergency would pop up out of no where getting him detention once again. But two weeks ago he had to leave detention causing it to be marked on his permanent record by Rotwood.

"I wonder what time it is?" He asked. "Eye of the dragon." He whispered under his breath. A small flame surrounded his right eye. He then pinpointed a random man's watch. "Lets see." He said as he eyes the watch. His eyes widened. He had a terrible feeling he was going to be late for class, but the watch's hand was only on the number 6 and the smaller hand on 30. "Only six thirty?!" He yelled. "No wonder on one was up."

He wondered though why the sun was up at that time. It usually rose around 7 which he learned from always staying up late from either dragon training or a dragon emergency. Yet, the sun was up around the time he was which was around an hour ago. Jake shrugged it off and walked down the street. He turned into a dark alley since Spud and Trixie wouldn't be waiting for him. Trash and greffeti was spred out everywhere down the alley. Jake was stopped by a tall, wooden fence.

He swiftly looked back and forth. He smirked. "Wings of the dragon." He whispered under his breath. Long, red wings indulged in flames emerged from bellow the back of his shoulders. He bent his wings and shot up into the air. He reopened them and glided over the wooden wall then scooped down back to the concrete alley on the other side of the fence. As he placed his zipped up shoes back to the ground his wings indulged once again into a series of flames then shredded into nothing.

Jake walked down the alley and smiled. He turned a few corners and went threw a few 'secret' places and he ended up in a new magical breakfast café. He walked in the glass door, as he did a bell on the door rung giving the attention of the employees that they had just received a new customer. A young lady with fare, tan skin and long pointed ears walked over to the young dragon. She wore a small light red dress with an apron with these words written across her chest, 'Elfen Lied'. It meant 'Elf Song' in German. Her light blue eyes reflected with the light shades of blue from the glass that was the walls of the café. Her short brown hair was edged and went down an inch above her shoulders.

"May I help you?" She asked in a soft and warmly. She left out a small smile with her words that gracefully moved with her lips.

"Yo, got any pancakes at this crib?" He asked with his slang tone trying to play it cool.

The young elf nodded. She was about 5'6 thus she towered over Jake. "Follow me sir." She said lightly with her small smile and walked Jake over to a small booth. The seats where red with a white table with red around its edges. He hopped in the booth placing his skateboard to the right of him taking of the room of the rest of his seat. He slipped off his back pack and threw it on top of his skate board. He kicked back and sighed. "Guess I have plenty enough time to get back." He said as his waiter, the elf, placed his menu on the table. He picked it up and examined his choices.

"Hmm let's see, bacon and egg combo, pancakes with eggs." He continued on down the list till he made his decision of pancakes with a side of sausage patties, and crisp bacon.

"Any drink, sir?" She asked picking up the menu as he handed it to her.

"No thanks, but please all that sir biz? I'm the Am-Drag just call me Jake."

"Oh, so I presume you're the American dragon?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Got that check it." He said picking up the salt shaker. He poured it into his hand and gently threw it into the air. He blew softly as a small flame rose from his lips. As it collided with the salt a small sparkle bloomed into the air. It shone brightly making the young elf smile greatly. She placed the menu under her left arm and clapped her hands together. She laughed and then stopped.

"Gomenasai." She said quickly. "I should tell the chief your meal. I'm sure you're very busy as the guardian of the magical world." She said then walked off.

"Yo, it's no problem, but what the heck are you talking about men going something?" He asked, but she was off telling the chief his order.

She came back a few minutes later with his order. "Yo, thanks." He said grabbing a fork. He dug into the pancakes like a starving goblins. He bit into his sausage then stopped. "Blech, yo this is totally not cooked all the way." Jake said holding his tongue out with the uncooked meat on the end.

"Oh, Gomenasai. I'll take it back right away." She said about to grab the plate, but Jake stopped her.

"No need yo." He said blowing a soft fire over the meat cooking it to perfection.

"Is that all you'll be needing, Jake?" She asked sweetly.

"Yo, whas Gome whatever?" He asked while biting into his freshly cooked sausage.

"Oh, gomen, it means sorry in Japanese. I'm a special kind of elf. We tend to flow with different languages." She said pointing to the letters labeled on her apron. "For example Elfen Lied means Elf Song in German." She said with a smile.

"Yo, that's totally tricked out." Jake said finishing his food. "I'm out i-ight?" He said standing up and picking up his belongings.

"I hope you had a good breakfast, I'll bring your bill." She said walking off.

Jake slapped himself in the head. "Uh, duh I totally forgot about the bill. I don't have any money. He said pulling off his bag and scavenging threw it just in case. "What am I gonna do now, yo?" He asked as the waitress walked over.

"Here you go." She said as she handed him the bill with a small smile.

Jake had a terrifying look on his face. "Yeah, uh about that." He stated with a sheepish laugh. "I sorta just figure out I don't really have any more with me."

Her smile faded slightly. "Oh, ok. I guess I'll pay for it." She said in a slightly depressed tone. She walked away and Jake wanted to apologize, but she left to quickly.

"Yo, k?" He said then started to walk out.

"WHAT?!? YOU LET HIM GO WITHOUT PAYING FOR HIS MEAL?!!? THAT'S IT IT'S COMING OUT OF YOUR NEXT PAY CHECK!!" Jake heard a harsh, rough voice yell. He always bean to hear crying.

"Ear of the dragon." He whispered to listen in.

The crying sounded as if it was from the elf. "Please, I can't afford to go without it! I'll pay you back I promise! I just need my pay check, without it I lose my home!" She yelled in agony. Jake's heart sunk.

"I-it's my fault." He said to himself and continued listening.

"WELL HOW BOUT THIS YOU'RE FIRED!!!" The man yelled. Jake heard a gasp and the crying became more and more.

Jake wasted no time and ran over to the back of the store. "Yo, I'm the am-drag. It's my fault about the money I didn't realize I was short got it?" He asked his voice was dark. The man was big a rugged looking. The scowl on his face didn't seize to change. "And what are you going to do about it? If she can't afford your meal I'll have to take it from her paycheck. Simple as that."

"No, she's a nice person. Look, I'll pay you back right after I come from school got it?!" Jake yelled with a slightest flame coming from his mouth. The man or elf didn't notice, but Jake's eyes slightly widened at his action.

"Alright, let's say I give you a chance to pay me back." The man started. "But if you don't pay me back by 3: 45, She's fired, her last pay check will be mine, and you'll take her place." The man said with a smirk.

Jake spat the smirk right back at him. "Yo, don't worry." He said to the elf. "You'll have your job and paycheck back." Jake said then yelled. "Wings of the dragon!" Fire gushed from his back. As the flames disappeared, there laid his wings. He folded them and leaped into the air. He opened his wings and pushed up. "Deal." He said then flew off headed for school.

Once the man was sure Jake was gone he hit the elf across the face. He smirked. "Let's just say your life's on the line for this one." He said then walked threw the back entrance of the café. The elf held her cheek. It throbbed the most right now. Fear filled her. "Help me." She whispered under her breathe. Her voice softly carried threw the wind with a breath. "Onii-chan."

**Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL**

when i was typing this i got kind of an anime feel to ADJL what do you think? And don't worry im still working on all my other stories 3 plz R&R


	2. Rotwood's at it again

Jake landed on the concrete as his wings desinagrated into two flames. He was about ten minutes from his prison the teachers claimed to be named "school". He walked forward then placed his board on the ground. He jumped on the board with ease and stretched out his leg pushing him forward. He turned his board slightly every so often to dodge a walking male or female while he wondered what the heck was wrong with that manager.

"There's definitely something wrong with that dude." Jake thought as his eye caught Spud walking down the street.

"Yo, Spud!" Jake yelled out as he stopped his board once he was next to him.

"Hey Jake, what're you doing here so early?" Spud asked as they walked along.

"I just woke up all the sudden." Jake replied. "What are you doing out here so early?" Jake asked as raised an eye brow.

"They're some things that I can't even explain to you Jake." Spud answered plainly. They were now a few yards from the school.

"Yo, Jakey." Trixie waved walking up to him and Spud.

"Hey Trix." Jake said back as they hit their knuckles together.

Spud did the same with her then tapped Jake on the shoulder. "Yo, what up Spud?" He asked.

But what Spud was going to tell Jake was Rotwood standing next to the door entrance of the school building with a camera around his neck and an evil smirk curled on his lips, along with a picture stuffed in his light brown coat pocket. But Jake ignored him when he noticed a noticed a black flash appear on the top of the school building.

Jake had a suspicious look in his eye. "Yo, Spud, I'm gonna check something out real quick can you hold my board?" Jake said then jumped the fence beside the school keeping kids from leaving during classes when they had a break between classes or going out side for lunch. A few teenagers we're in this spot of the school grounds talking and hanging out before class started.

There was an old rusted ladder on the back school a few feet away from the back entrance which was Jake's target. He slipped to the back without a soul noticing. He placed his grip on the old, rusted bars and continued moving them one up above the other. Once he reached the end of the ladder he swiftly jumped up and landed on the school's roof.

The wind blew a slightly harder breeze from on the roof. His hair wove as the wind reached its fingers threw it. He caught something in the corner of his eye. "Ear of the dragon." He whispered his voice blew with the breeze as if nothing was said.

His ear consumed in a flame then reconstructed into a long, crimson ear, pointed at the end. He heard heavy panting and someone dropping to the ground a few yards ahead of him behind a small structure on the roof. Jake walked forward cautiously. As he did so, his ears went once again into a quick flame and back into their normal, tan and slightly pointed selves. He arched his head slightly forward just enough for him to get a glimpse around the corner. He noticed a teenager about the same age as him panting on the ground with a blackish blue cape around his white coat and black pants. With his keen eye he caught strands of red hair across his face. Then it hit him 'Nigel!' Jake thought to himself. He came completely around the corner swiftly. "Nigel?" Jake asked as he walked in front of the young wizard.

He was looking down so Jake could only see from his mouth down from the shadows of the hood of the wizard's cape. He noticed sweat dripping down softly from his panting face. Nigel looked up with his eyes half open from exhaustion. "Yo, what happened?!" Jake asked.

"I-its was Rotwood." Nigel barely managed to say out of breath.

"Say what?! Don't tell me he saw you." Jake said his voice with slight fear and shock.

Nigel simply nodded his head with slight embarrassment. Jake stared at the worn out wizard. "How did you get so out of breath? I know you can teleport yourself without using that much energy." Jake said as Nigel looked up.

"D-don't go down there Long." Nigel replied unable to speak any more.

"I better get you to Grandpa's shop." Jake said as he bent down.

Then, Nigel past out. "Dragon up!" Different shades of blue fire surrounded Jake. Once the flames vanished, a red was left in Jake's place. He picked up Nigel and placed him on his back. Bending his wings, he jumped up valiantly and reopened them. The hood from Nigel's cape fell from its place that rested on his head. Nigel was covered in a cold sweat and was now breathing very rough but low. "Hang on Nigel." Jake commented as he flew swiftly threw the winds small currents.

He arrived at his Grandpa's electronic shop in no time. Flames, once again indulged his entire body as he returned to his human form. He ran into his Grandpa's shop holding Nigel on his back. He opened the door with his right hand. "Yo, Gramps we have a problem!" Jake said as he entered the shop.

"Jake, shouldn't you be in school?" The elder dragon asked as his grandson entered the shop.

"We got trouble Gramps, something happened to Nigel." Jake said as he carried on his back inside the shop and walked towards the back.

"Alright, kid, just take him to the back and we'll let him rest then ask some questions." Jake nodded and went past a curtain the door way preventing any one from seeing the magical items.

He dropped Nigel from his back making the young wizard fall into a sitting position. "Hey kid, shouldn't you get back to school?" Fu asked raising an eye brow.

"Yes Jake, you should get back to school. We can handle things here." Lao Shi commented walking over to Jake.

"Yo Gramps, Nigel told me not to go there. There must be some kinda trap ya hearing me?"

Fu nodded. "When you were walking to school did you notice anything suspicious?"

"Well there was Rotwood. But he's always paranoid."

"Well what was he doing Jake?" His Grandpa asked.

"Well, he was standing at the entrance with a camera around his neck smiling. And Nigel said that Rotwood saw him as a wizard." Jake commented.

"What?!" His grandfather yelled and cursed out loud in Chinese. "Jake, do you know what this means?! If he had a camera he will expose the existence of the magical world!"

"I know Gramps. So what should we do? If I go to school, Rotwood might have a way to expose magical creatures!" Jake commented putting his hands in the air.

"Good point kid, I guess you should stay here and let me and Gramps check it out later."

Spud and Trixie were now in class after being questioned by Rotwood asking where Jake was. "Hey Trix, how do you think Jake's hanging?" Spud whispered to Trixie during class.

"I'm sure Jakey's fine. We'll go to Gramps's shop after school." Trixie replied.

"And what would you be talking about, Jake's where abouts maybe?" Rotwood asked slamming his fist on Trixie's and Spud's desk.

Trix and Spud looked at each other then Rotwood. "No, uh Rotwood we were ju-

"THAT'S PROFESSOR ROTWOOD!!!" Rotwood yelled cutting Trixie. "No, matter. Even if I didn't get Jake I still got another." Rotwood commented with a smirk and walked away back to his deck.

The rest of the class wasn't even paying attention to anything in the class so they just ignored Rotwood's comment. Trixie and Spud gave each other a questioning look. "Do you think he means Nigel?" Spud asked.

"I don't know we'll have to check after class." Trixie answered and went on with not listening to Rotwood either as usual.

Jake laid back on a chair while Fu injected some kind of medicine to Nigel. But when Jake exhaled just now, fire rose from his lips. "Yo, whats up with that?!" Jake asked and Fu turned to Jake.

"Something wrong kid?"

"No worries Fu just an accident." Jake said with a bored tone.

Fu shrugged and walked out the back of the shop. "I'll be right back kid, stay here with Nigel and if he wakes up just ask him what happened and to wait till me and Gramps get back."

"Sure thing Fu."

Loa shi walked into the back room after turning the 'open' sign around to close not that I mattered.

"Bi Fu, G." They left and Jake slacked back in the chair he was in. "Least I can chill instead of going to school." Jake thought as he shut his eyes. As he placed his hands behind his head, his hands engulfed in flames and turned into their dragon state. Jake seized to notice since it made him a little more comfortable with his dragon skin to rest on.

Nigel shot up about 30 minutes later in a cold sweat. He placed his hand on his forehead. "Just a dream." He whispered under his breathe then looked around. "Where am I?" The red head asked in his british accent.

He looked over to see Jake sleeping with fire breathing out of his mouth instead of the usual snore. Nigel raised an eye brow and let out a small laugh. "Guess he's not the cream of the crop in controlling his powers." Nigel stood up from the couch he was laying on.

His blackish blue cape still hung from his shoulders. He looked down at himself. "No need for this now." The cape instantly disappeared within a flash of blue smoke.

Jake's eyes slowly opened as the stench of smoke flowed into his nostrils. He yawned and stretched his arms out. When he placed his arms back down, he noticed his hands to be covered in red scales with deadly sharp black claws. "Weird." Jake muttered making the scales and claws disappear in a flame.

He looked up to see Nigel casting a glance. "You should be careful Long, if you fall asleep in class it could end disastrous."

Jake stood up with a frown.

"Blowing flames and transforming partially to a dragon doesn't show much effort in preparing for battle." Nigel continued.

"Yo, what the heck issat suppose to mean?" Jake asked walking over to Fu's stash of sodas.

Nigel sighed. "You must not train enough if you can't even control your powers while you're asleep."

Jake grabbed a soda and pulled on the bottled cap. Once it opened he placed the edge against his lips. He pulled the soda away, holding it in his right hand. "Yo, I train every day and I've had enough detentions to prove it." A rumbling came from Jake's stomach. He let out a large burp along with a fit of fires. The fire shot towards Nigel. Nigel held out his white wand and was able to stop to fire.

"Watch it, Long." Nigel protested. "Rotwood's sure to- Nigel started then went into thought.

Jake gave him a weird look. "Wait a sec, yo. Didn't you say that Rotwood saw you with your magic and junk?"

Nigel nodded.

"No worries yo about one thing." Nigel looked up. "He already knows about magical creature, I mean he know knows." Jake looked away and took a sip from his soda. "He kinda has seen me a few times." Jake said under his breathe.

Nigel gave Jake a skeptical look. "Well I doubt he's captured you on film." Nigel answered.

"We have to go back to school and get that tape then." Jake's eyes widened. "Wow, never thought that I'd say we needed to go back to school."

"There's more you need to know Long. The way he was able to cast a gaze was because he threw a liquid on my jacket while I was entering the school. It left me out of breath with my cape and wand in hand." Nigel informed.

"Wait, we better tell Fu and G about this yo. It could have to do with that dragon vile the old principle Brock had that turns dragons from their human form." Jake said hoping he was wrong.

"That could be trouble. But how would that affect me? I'm surely not one with a case of the scales." Nigel asked crossing his arms.

"I dunno, maybe Fu will know something." Jake said placing his soda down on a desk then reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a crimson cell phone and dialed the number 2 since that was Fu's speed dial number. The phone rang for a few minutes without an answer. The only thing Jake got was a 'This is the Fu, I'm not here right now, if I owe you money, you got the wrong number leave a messages at the beep' along with his unusual laugh.

Jake sighed. "Yo, Fu, pick up the phone already we need you and Gramps back, later." Jake said then pressed another button on the crimson phone to hang up. "So much for that."

"So what's the plan Long?" Nigel asked.

"We just sit and wait for Gramps and G." It was funny, usually Jake would've said for them to just go and get the tape for themselves, but for some reason he felt it was the wrong decision and had a few thoughts on the situation for once.

**Disclamer: i do not own ADJL**

Ok i shoved Nigel in my fanfic X3 so what do you think? plz R&R!!


	3. alcohol

Chapter 3

Ice silhouettes known as snow flakes gently fell to the ground said to be called snow. A small log house rested on the soft snow as new flakes formed. Along with the house stood a tree with dark green spikes forming out of its trunk. The winds around the house began to shake violently which would cause fear and havoc. As Fu shook the snow glob around Loa Shi searched around a magical shop for a special item.

"Hey, Gramps, shouldn't we get back to Jake and that wizard?" Gramps choose to ignore Fu dog and continue his search for the item he was looking for. The elder dragon picked up an item occasionally then placed it back to continue the search in the store.

"What are we even looking for anyway? I can't even get a signal in here." Fu said looking at his blue cell phone.

"Whoops, one missed call." Fu said pressing a button then putting the phone up to his flopped over, grey ear. 'Yo, Fu, pick up the phone already we need you and Gramps back, later'

"Uh, Gramps, Jake says he needs us we be- he started but spotted a poodle. "We gotta be staying here a few minutes longer." Fu said gawking at the poodle and beginning to approach her.

Jake sighed. "Come on Fu." He said leaning back on the couch.

Nigel leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Not much apprentices can do by themselves eh Long?" Nigel asked jokingly.

Jake let out a small chuckle. "Tell me about it. I constantly get in trouble at school and home with dragon training."

Nigel gave him a questionable look. "Your parents don't know about your powers?"

Jake couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "My dad is totally oblivious to the magical world."

Jake sighed. "You have know idea how many times I get grounded a week."

"Fu!" Gramps yelled in frustration as the talking dog tried to hit on the young light brown poodle.

"Just a minute my lovely ado!" Fu called to the poodle walking over to Gramps.

"What's ups Gramps I'm kinda busy here." Fu said looking back then mouth dropping when the poodle was gone.

"We do not have time for this Fu! We need to get back to Jake!" The old man yelled.

"What are we even here for?" Fu asked not even knowing to purpose for their being there.

"We are here to find a potion." The old man said calmly.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Fu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I thought you would like an adventure." Gramps said completely lying looking down.

Fu raised an eye brow but decided to ignore the old man's comment.

"Well whatever we're here for Gramps, it better be quick we nee- Fu started but spotted the same poodle again.

Gramps picked up a small bottle that rested on the floor of the small store. He held the bottle to the old light that lit up the small store.

He walked over to an old women with a green pigment and several moles in random places on her face. Her golden eyes glared into the old man and grabbed the bottle. "I'll give it to you for five bucks ya got that old man?" She huffed in a roughed tone voice. "But first," She continued. "I'll need some identification on your magical placement, my granddaughter told me some idiotic human tried to buy a bracelet here so I have to keep a more watchful eye on human appearances ya got that?"

A smirked curled into the old man's lips. "I am the Chinese dragon." He answered showed her his dark blue shaded scales covering his left hand down his arm. Black blades said to be claws rested on the tips of his paws.

"Fair enough." She gruffed back. Gramps handed her the money and grabbed the bottle. The green liquid inside it swished around the bottle awaiting to be opened.

"Come Fu." He called walking out of the small store.

Fu followed and they left the magical market.

A tall man in a black coat rested against a tall structure. He eyed gramps and Fu. A smirked curled into his cold, pale lips. He whisked his slick tongue around his razor tipped fangs. "Dragon blood." He whispered under his breath between a breeze as it wove threw his black, partially red tainted hair from the pelt of dragon blood. He backed up and disappeared into the shadows of the streets. A trickle of a blackish crimson fell from his jacket.

"Now that I have the Australian dragon dead and slain, the elder dragon should be no trouble."

Jake felt a strong feeling in his stomach which he hated. He'd never felt this before. He gripped the end of his shirt in a slight pain. A wisp of anger swooned inside him. Something was wrong. "I have a terrible feeling." Jake let out softly.

Nigel turned to him with a slight concern look mixed with a touch of confusion. He looked up then away from Jake. "I should've been more careful, I don't know how Rotwood did what he did but-" He stopped and looked down at his hand. He formed it into a fist. "I plan to find out."

'I don't think it's about that.' Jake thought. 'It feels like something else.' Jake looked away and towards the floor. 'Someone's dead.' He thought swiftly. He shocked himself slightly. 'I can somehow feel it and know it.' He thought trying to figure himself out. Unknowing to him, Loa Shi started to have the same feeling in the pit of his stomach, yet he understood it very well.

He stopped from his short walking pace. "Fu." He said softly.

"What is it Gramps?" Fu asked as he stopped as well.

"A young dragon was recently slain." He commented. His voice was low and concerning. His eyes darkened. 'Jake's age none the less.' He thought. He curled his fingers into one fist.

"They're back." He said coldly.

His eyes widened. "We need to get to Jake now!" A blue flame surrounded the old man's body. He grew in length and morphed into his true form, as the Chinese dragon.

Fu jumped onto his back and the dark blue dragon took off. The scales down his chest and stomach were slightly baggy as his age went on. He glazed threw the air currents and formed back into the appearance of a human as he landed in front of the electronic shop. They rushed in hastily and went into the back. The 'closed' sign still hung around a small string on the front door.

Jake and Nigel both turned at the site of the dragon master and the walking dog. "Yo, Fu, Gramps, what took ya?" Jake asked from his position leaning up from against the wall.

"Jake, we need to get you out of here." Fu commented looking up to the young dragon.

"Yo, Fu, don't forget about Rotwood, we need to get those pictures from him or the magical world will be exposed to the public." Jake argued. "And besides, what do I need to get out of here for any way, yo, I can handle myself against Rotwood." He protested.

"Yeah, but you don't know the full situation kid. Remember those vampires that drink dragon blood you defeated?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, there's a new creature similar to them but lets just say the dark dragon would have easy reason to even fear these dragon slayers. They believe dragons are nothing but demons." Fu answered coldly.

Jake had a blank expression. "What?! I save magical creatures! Why would he think dragons are demons?!" Jake asked with a sudden rage.

"Well what would you think of a large creature thought by humans to be vicious and heartless? I believe I know what creature they're talking about." Nigel commented. "They're a mix of a human, wizard, and vampire along with their hatred of dragons." He continued.

"Nigel is correct." Gramps said walking over to Jake. "Jake, this creature is a threat to all dragons, we must evacuate immediately."

Something snapped in Jake's head. "Hold up Gramps, there was something I had to do after school that I'm sure was important." Then it hit him. "Gramps I have to go somewhere I'll be right back." Jake commented the rushed out the door.

"No wait Jake!" Gramps yelled. Jake consumed himself in flames then showed his scaled form. He flapped his wings and soared threw the air. He headed a different directions than he was used to. He flexed out his wings and glided down softly. Flames engulfed him once more as he returned to his human state.

He walked over to the café's glass doors and opened them. The small bell rang once again and the young yet tall elf walked over to him. Her eyes widened with joy. "Y-you came!" She rejoiced. But, Jake noticed something different on her shirt, a red stain was barely present and he could tell she obviously tried to cover it. A bruise was also present on her frail neck.

"What happened to you?" He asked with the whiff of blood present.

She looked away. "I fell in the kitchen and some things happened after I fell that's all." She lied.

"Well, here's the money." He commented handing her sixteen dollars along with the tip. "Should I see your boss or something?" Jake asked as she grabbed the money.

"H-hai." She answered.

"Uh?" He asked raising and eyebrow.

"Yes." She corrected catching her mistake in language. She pointed to a door near the back of the restaurant.

"His office is back there." Jake nodded and went to the back.

He opened the door to find the smell of alcohol enter into his nostrils. He covered his nose with his hand and saw the man with a glass bottle in his hand in a desk. Jake winced slightly as the smell of blood once again entered into him.

"I'm here." He said loudly so he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

The manager looked up with a smirk curled into his lips. "So you came huh? Well I guess that means just more fun for me." He said wickedly.

Jake raised an eye brow. "Have you been hurting her?" Jake asked referring to the elf.

"Now why- he started then hiccupped- would you say that? She didn't tell you anything did she?" The man asked. His voice was wavy and was obvious that he was drunk.

"No, but she's hurt. You really should treat her better." Jake warned.

"Well she doesn't do well in work so she gets what's coming. The more she talks about her brother or spaces out the more she'll get punished." He said with a smirk. "Now get out." The man ordered.

Jake's teeth clenched together. "I'm the protector of the magical world and I won't let you do that." Jake threatened and unknowing to him, his fist, teeth, and tongue were in his dragon form.

The man stood up and shook a bit. He swayed as he walked and fell against the wall with the bottle still in his hand. He lifted it and pressed it against his lips. Alcohol trickled down his cold lips as he did so. He raised the bottle and struck it at Jake. The young dragon quickly raised his arms over his head ready to embrace the impact. Glass gashed into his now dragon skin as blood fell to the floor.

The man quickly grabbed Jake's jacket as the pain surged threw the young boy. He ripped it off his body and threw it to the ground. "Hmm its much funner doing this to the girl, but you'll have to do." He said and embraced his fist to Jake's cheek.

Jake let out a small cry then was ready to fight back. "Drago- He started but The man pinned him against the wall and began constantly beating him in the stomach.

Jake's eyes widened and crimson was stained across his white t-shirt. "Dragon up!" Jake finished pulling together all his strength. He dug his claws into the man's chest then kicked his with his scaled foot. Blood trickled down his face and chest and stained onto the floor. "T-take this yo." He yelled and blew crimson flames from the tip of his lips.

The manager hollered in pain then ran towards Jake. Jake caught the man's fist with his claws and pushed the man back.

The young elf busted threw the door a few minutes later to find Jake now in his human form in a small pool of blood and her boss leaning against a wall with a new bottle of alcohol. The glass was half empty. "You- hiccup- want to have a go?" He asked then she screamed as he collapsed.

She rushed over to Jake and noticed his cell phone. She wasn't sure who to call though. Magical creatures wouldn't call the police, but Jake's for help. Then it hit her. She looked threw the list of numbers and found Jake's grandpa.

"Jake?" A voice questioned.

"Help!! Jake's in trouble you need to come to the new café now!! He's dying!" She screamed with tears streaming down her face. She hung up the phone and picked up Jake. She sat down and rested his head on her lap. She wove her fingers threw his hair. "Don't end up like onii-chan." She cried as a tear fell onto the young dragon's head.

ADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD

im so sorry i havent updated in so long and all i've just been having a major writers block for a while " thank you everyone who's commented i really appreaciate it and also, when the manger/boss was talking i made him say a few spelling errors just to let yall know XD but anyway, here's some information, the vampires Fu was talking about was in episode "Bite Father Bite Son" and the witch's (cashier of the shop Gramps bought the potion from) grandaughter was in the episode "Furious Jealousy" and the boy she was talking about was Spud when he went into that shop and such in that episode :3 and and and the Austrailon dragon would be Fred from episode "Dragon Summit" and yes so far it seems he was slain but i might just make him still alive i dunno depends on reviews X3


	4. I am alive And bear good news!

Wow, all this time and people are still interested in this story! If not for the responses, I would've forgotten about it. I think I'll attempt to continue this storyline and hold up- there's more good news! Haha, my grammar is 100% better. I was rereading the story, and I can't believe ya'll continued reading with the numerous mistakes. Anyway, I'll begin to write the next chapter for the story. It'll be more difficult seeing as how I haven't watched the show since it stopped being aired, but hopefully I'll satisfy anyone wanting to read it.

Wish I wrote down an outline for this, or even a plot. I mean sure, there is one, but let's hope I'll remember it the way I intended it to be or better yet maybe I'll improve it.


	5. Too Late

Nigel was just as perplexed at Jake's sudden leave as everyone else in the room. Loa shi's brows furrowed in confusion, then tilted inward in anger. "Jake Long!" The elder man yelled out, shaking a fist above his head. However that raised hand dropped and rested at his side. He turned around and with a sigh, set his weak eyes on the red headed wizard.

"You know what the kid's up to, eh wizard boy?" Fu dog asked with his paws set firmly on his flobby hips. The magical K-9 set down on all fours and paddled over to Nigel. The wizard looked from the old man down to the talking dog below him.

"I'm afraid I do not. If I were able to tell the tale I would." The wizard combed his fingers through his hair. His palms were moist from the fever that presented itself against him earlier.

"Perhaps you can tell us something else then," Jake's grandfather perked up, then moved closer to the two at the other side of the room. His hands cupped one another under his over-sized, silk sleeves. "what is it that Jake was telling us about you at school?" He may have been old in age, but that doesn't mean he wasn't keen and well-held in knowledge. His memory rarely failed him.

Nigel's eyes averted down to his lap in shame. "I was afraid I would be forced to explain myself again..it was Rotwood, as I'm sure Jake may have mentioned, but he threw this..vile on me, an unknown concoction, and the next thing I knew- I was in my cape and had my wand in my hand! It was awful, and he dared enough to even film me in such a state in public." The embarrassed wizard held his head in his hands. Fu dog placed a sympathetic paw on Nigel's knee, then raised a brow and looked suspiciously back to Lao shi.

Not only was it odd that Rotwood would be able to get his hands on such a potion, but how did one even exists? Yes, a dragon-exposing vile had proven to be in existence, but one for wizards as well? It was far more trickier to get a wizard to expose himself by force than a dragon. The hard look in Lao shi's eyes didn't give Fu dog any comfort.

"I see.." Was all the old man muttered, then he turned his back to the two and pulled out the potion he had purchased earlier. In curiosity, fu dog left Nigel to peer over the older man's shoulder and examine the foreign potion.

Just when Fu dog opened his mouth to inquire about the vile, a vibration buzzed in his fur pocket coat. He reached his paw into his rolls of fat that rested at his waist and pulled out a small, questionable item. "Woah!" He chuckled nervously and stuck the toy right back in, then glanced around hoping the inappropriate item wasn't discovered. After reaching back in again, he pulled out his blue cell phone.

"Ello, Fu dog here."

While Fu dog had a conversation with an unknown recipient, Lao shi heard the phone ring at his front desk. His head turned in curiosity. "I wonder who that could be.." He muttered, then walked passed the curtain which led to the electronic shop. The grandfather walked to the front desk of the store then picked up the phone attached to the wall. "Th-" Before he could finish a word, he heard frantic cries for help on the other end. The voice of the person calling was unknown, but the name she spoke of wasn't. "Jake?! Where is he?" He stammered back, and nodded firmly when told by a broken, crackling voice of Jake's whereabouts at the magical cafe.

Jake's hair was matted and appeared oily. His head rested on the elf's damp lap which was wet with sweat. The teenage boy's dragon teeth grinded together in pain, and every now and then his tail would emerge from his back end then disappear in a brush of flames. His entire head even grew into flames and reappeared scaly with a dragon snout. When that did happen, the elf's legs were burned by the flames and throbbed terribly with the pressure of the weighted dragon on her. However, she kept him diligently in her lap, and brushed her fingers through his hair to clear the knots that matted from the sweat.

She wished the only red she saw was from her dress, or when Jake's form bursted into flames and turned into a dragon, yet that wasn't so. Instead, she saw blood puddled around them and spilt over their clothing.

"Shh..shh.." She cooed gently whenever Jake moaned or tossed his head violently.

On the other side of them was the drunken man lying on the floor. His eyes would cross from time to time disturbingly, but other than that, he made no other sudden movements. He had his own fair share of blood and bruises decorating his battered form, yet it was Jake that the elf feared for the most.

The elf winced when she suddenly heared rummaging in the front of the cafe. Her heart beated like butterfly wings and her throat felt swollen when an unvoiced fear. Her head snapped at the entrance to the office they were all in, and she feared who it may be- But wait! That's right, she called for help and that must be them! A smile crept into her lips in hope. "In here!" She called out in a desperate tone. Jake needed help badly, and as soon as possible!

I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long. Oh, and if you're wondering, yes ) I left it at a somewhat cliff-hanger on purpose. This is really just a teaser chapter, but better than nothing right?


	6. Dragon Hunt

That hope left the elf's heart just as quickly as it came. Her eyes widened and mouth gaped stupidly. She could be wrong, but she did _not _think that was Jake's grandfather. A man in a dark looking cloak came into the room with a cigarette between his teeth. He managed a smirk and tilted his head upward to peer at the teenage boy resting in the elf's lap. On his head was a shabby dark brown top hat.

The stench of blood reeked in the room, and that made the mysterious man's smirk turn wicked and eyes dart around the room with excitement. He inhaled the scent deeply through his nostrils then sighed in satisfaction. "Dragon blood.." He muttered and dropped his cigarette. He didn't pay any mind to stomp on it to put it out, so instead a light red flicker remind on the end and burned against the floor. He blew smoke from his lips as he grinned openly while he crouched down.

The elf sat dead still, as if she were facing a T-rex, and all that she had to do was be still and he wouldn't see her..

The man stroked his finger against the bloodied floor and brought it up to his lips. His tongue slithered out and ran up his middle digit. His eyes looked like they were about to roll to the back of his head as he chuckled drunkenly. "Delicious." He muttered to himself with glee. When his piercing eyes laid on the elf, she screamed and clutched her arms around Jake's head in protection.

The mysterious stranger didn't seem to be pleased by that and scowled. His sensitive ears rung painfully and made him wince. He didn't waste any time in the next few seconds and grabbed Jake's legs. His sharp nails dug into the boy's ankles and punctured them. Blood ran down his fingers which seemed to drive the man crazy with greed. His hand lifted up higher, with him still holding onto Jake's ankles, so he could lick and suck up the small trickles of blood. He seemed drunken by the red liquid, yet still thirsted terribly for it.

He jerked at Jake's legs hard enough to pull his bruised body from the female then threw the teenager over his shoulder. Before the elf could even stand and recover from shock he was gone.

The fragile magical creature's hands shook. She had just held him in her hands, seconds ago, and now he was gone. Was it her to blame? After all, she was frozen in shock, fear, and bewilderment. There was a slim chance that the man that took Jake was his grandfather, but she highly doubted it, and discarded that notion. However..there was a hope, deep down, that it was.

Like moments before that hope was taken away when an elderly, concerned blue dragon rushed into the room and curled to fit into the office. "Where's Jake?" He asked hastily. Behind him, Fu dog and Nigel were trying to rush to the scene. They had only made it to the entrance of the cafe by this time.

The elf licked her lips nervously, but before she had a chance to speak- Lao shi's tail was suddenly jerked on. The drunken owner of the cafe tugged on the end of the chinese dragon's tail. Instead of looking happy he looked grumpy and miffed from the hangover he was now experiencing. The way his eyes squinted and dilated shown the pain from the throbbing headache he was experiencing.

"Stop,.." He hunched over and cough violently, spitting a red liquid on Lao shi's tail in the process, in which the grandfather would normally grimace at, but instead he was filled with worry. His eyes looked wide with anxiety. He swiftly curved his saggy, scaled neck around to pear at the drunken and half beaten excuse for a business man.

Any other person would have immediately questioned the man, but Lao shi was wise, so he waited for the man to speak and didn't rush him. Jake's life was on the line after all, and if he pressured the man he might clam up and not say a word.

"Stop t-talking so loud."

After hearing that, the normally collective dragon scowled, and fire bursted from his nostrils. "Where is he, the american dragon?" The grandfather questioned, losing patience. Time was precious, but moreso in this case.

"Hey Gr-" Fu dog started but stopped in his tracks at the scene he witnessed. His eyes first glanced at the wounded elf shrouded in blood on the floor then to the drunken cafe owner who wasn't looking too pleased. "Where's Jake?!" Fu spun around, and only then did he notice that Nigel too was missing. Just wonderful, although the wizard wasn't much of a concern on the K-nine's mind.

Nigel stopped before entering the cafe and looked around in a suspicious manner. If there was a fight undergoing, he would be hearing the chinese dragon rustling about inside and feel the heat of fire. However he sensed nor felt none of these things. The wizard glanced to his right, then ran around the cafe and only stopped until he noticed the broken window. Inside he could see the scales of Lao shi and feared the worst. Either Jake was dead, or gone someplace else. If he was alive and inside, Lao shi wouldn't be wasting his time just standing where he was.

In haste the red head scanned the area then found his target. A drip of blood.

"They've carried him off!" Nigel spat as he rushed passed the broken window and continued on his dragon hunt. He gripped his fingers into the criss-cross pattern of a metal fence and climbed to the top. He wobbled as he balanced on the fence's edge, and waved his arms out at his side. Once his balance settled he jumped onto the building asiding the cafe and ran forward.

Nigel's hair suddenly whisked around as the chinese dragon flew just above him. Thankfully they were in an area in which normal humans were unaware of, so there was no worry of being spotted or pointed out. Lao shi sniffed the hair and raised his muzzle up in the sky. His nostrils inhaled Jake's scent, which was comforting in its own way.

Way behind the two, Fu dog was assisting the wounded elf back at the cafe. "You sure you saw nothing else?" The talking dog questioned as he sat with her at one of the tables.

"Yes..I'm afraid that's all." She dipped her head shamefully, but Fu dog wouldn't have any of that. "No worries, sweet cakes." He grinned then hopped off from the seat. "I need to help the old man find Jake, you stay here or go home- I'd suggest the later." After that, he ran out on all fours from the magical cafe. His paws carried him far fast although he found himself stuck at the moment. He stood up on his hind legs, but his body slumped in defeat. No way could he climb over the fence to get to the other side. The large fence was what was blocking the outside world from the magical cafe. It was a shame there wasn't some sort of door for shorter magical creatures who can't climb so easily just as he..Earlier Lao shi had assisted him over, but he wasn't present now.

"This can't be too hard.." He muttered to himself then reared his arms back. His short knees bent and whoosh! He jumped the incredible height of two inches then hit back to the ground. His body slumped again. Dragons make jumping look so easy too..


	7. Breaking the News

Jake was really starting to get sick at the sound of his own coughing. His body was soaked in sweat and blood. Nausea had over taken and left the dragon puking unknown fluids across the cold floor. By this time he'd grown used to the taste of iron in his mouth, but the smell.. it was putrid! The teenager groaned quietly then winced.

Outside the door where Jake rested was the mysterious man in a dark cloak. He had thrown the dark haired boy in there and left him for half an hour then returned without saying a word. The room itself was cold and dark. The only light in the place was that of Jake's fire whenever it flared from his nostrils or his torched throat. The door to the room was solid steel, or at least that's what Jake assumed the material was, yet it wasn't 100% solid. On the upper center through the door was a small barred window in which the cloaked man watched Jake through. His fingers curled around a metal bar and his nose pressed between two of them.

The American dragon, still in human form, glanced up. He would question the odd behavior of his captor if he was conscious enough to think straight. The poor teen returned to pitifully coughing while the cloaked man sniffed the air and licked his swollen lips from behind the bars. The tip of his nails strummed against the metal bars blocking the small opening on the door. "Such a shame that's all going to waste.." The man croaked. His voice was hoarse and sounded strained. It was difficult for him to resist opening the door and sinking his fangs into the teenager's delicate flesh- but he knew very well it was best to not do so. Feeding upon a sick dragon is dangerous. Not only would his body get infected by the toxins and be ill, but the blood wouldn't have the same taste that he lusted.

Vampiric wizards were very particular on the blood of dragons. If survival depended on it, they would not hesitate on feeding on a dying dragon, yet seeing as this isn't the case.. The man sighed roughly and tore his gaze away from the room within Jake lied and turned on his heels. He nearly moaned just thinking about it.. The hot, fueling blood of a healthy dragon. A shudder ran down his spine. He was forced to wait until Jake was in better health, unfortunately.

Inside his cage Jake gripped his head. To his surprise he wasn't chained down or restricted in any form. If he wasn't feeling as awful as he was he would've dragon up'd and attempted to bust out the door, or at least blow fire at his captor's nose whenever he poked it through the caged window. Speaking of fire, a hot gas blew from his mouth and dried his lips. His tongue, unknowest to him in dragon form, licked over them. The boy whined as he felt them swell and crack. Every part of his body ached in one way or another. He just couldn't seem to catch a break!

"Thi-is sucks." His voice squeaked out. Then fire ruptured from his back and shrouded him with a protected shield. His wings covered the front have of his body as he curled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. He felt safer that way somehow, like if he didn't see the cloaked man out side the door, then he couldn't see him back. "Alright ..-" The boy winced and coughed. "..A-alright Jake..calm down..G-gramps will be here any ..minute." He whispered quietly to himself. He needed a hope, something to cling to and encourage him to keep fighting. Although sleep seemed so heavenly right now.. to just shut his eyes, his muscles to relax, warmth to spread over his body.. never wake up. No!

Just as they began to droop Jake's eyes snapped open. Everything was too real to believe. The blood and regurgitated fluids from his stomach pooled around him and stained his clothing. What if he did go to sleep, but never woke up again? If he lost consciousness.. with an empty stomach and lack of blood, would he die? Jake bit down on his swollen lip and forced his eyes open. Tears began to swell in the teenager's eyes and his body shook far worse than before. Slowly he began panicking and his left eye twitched. What if he never got out? Died in his smelly, cold and dark place. Was it worth being the American dragon, to only end up in a place like this and die alone? He wasn't so sure if it was.

Lao Shi and Nigel had lost Jake's trail and his kidnapper at the worst moment. Currently Nigel was on the ground and concocting a spell whilst Jake's grandfather gathered ingredients that were requested by the wizard.

"We must hurry.." The Grandfather muttered, sweat beading down his wrinkled face. By now Nigel looked a few years older himself. The stress and worry on his features was wearing him down. It had been two days since they lost the trail of Jake and the mysterious man who took him.

After they had lost him, the two backtracked to the cafe and inspected every inch of the last room they saw Jake in. The office of the manager was dirty, wrecked, and reeked of alcohol. They were able to collect strands of DNA, hopefully that of the cloaked man, and returned to Lao shi's shop and experimented in the back.

Currently Nigel, with the help of Lao shi and Fu dog, were making a potion that would reveal where the cloaked man had teleported to. They knew he was a wizard, and thusly able to teleport. It was the only reasonable explanation for the sudden disappearance of Jake's scent and lack of the blood trail he left.

Fu dog was abnormally quiet through the process. Chances were that Jake was already dead, but none of them slowed their pace or gave up hope.

"If only we knew more about them.." Lao shi cursed silently to himself and ran his fingers through several old books, flipping the pages and attempting to find any information that could aid them in finding and defeating the vampiric wizard.

"Yeah, well I don't really think creatures that hate dragons would let their info be out in th' public for dragons to find." Fu dog muttered disdainfully. The old dog really wasn't himself. It was the first time that the odds were so stacked against them. It struck him hard, as well as everyone else.

For Lao shi, yesterday was one of his worst, and that's saying a lot considering what the old man has been through in the past. Of course Jake couldn't be 'gone' for two days. The grandfather was forced to contact his daughter and break the news. She was keen and Lao shi knew it, otherwise he would've lied to her- say something along the lines that Jake had hard training he needed to accomplish. Instead of talking to his daughter on the phone as she wept, he hung up right after being blunt as possible. He couldn't handle the truth himself, and if he got emotional.. No, he had to be strong for them, it was his duty as the Chinese dragon. He assumed his daughter, unlike himself, would lie to Jake's dad if she could calm herself and say he was on an over night field trip that she forget to mention at the last minute. Lao shi shook his head. He only wished her husband could know and handle the magical world. That was a husband's duty after all, to calm and support his wife, but that wasn't the case here it seemed.

There were other problems tangled in everything as well. There was Trixie and Spud, Jake's best friends. They wouldn't fall for the field trip gimmick. Since they already know of the magical world, it really wouldn't be fair to not tell them the truth. The problem was Lao Shi was sick of thinking over 'the truth' and wanted to get something done about the situation. The normally calm dragon was tense and stricken with.. fear. That's an emotion that hadn't come up since he last faced the dark dragon.

"I think I've got it!" Nigel's suddenly yelped out and nearly dropped his formulated potion. The bottle in which the mixture lied sparkled a gorgeous blue hue. Lao shi was torn from his thoughts, thankfully, and nearly dropped the book he was looking through.

"Let's not waste time." He muttered and was engulfed in flames. The chinese dragon wrapped himself loosely around Nigel and placed his claws gently on the red head's shoulders. Fu dog followed pursuit and grabbed onto Nigel's blue cape.

The poor teen was so nervous that he nearly forgot the spell he was to speak out for the potion to ignite. Nigel swallowed hard and narrowed his eyes. None of them had slept in the past two days, so it was difficult to remember that silly little phrase. What.. what was it? That's it!

"This creature we are looking for, running with a dragon, let us look no more- then we may take talion!" Nigel spoke aloud and felt the two around him brace themselves for the teleportation. Only problem is, nothing happened. The red head blinked in confusion and glanced at the sparkling potion. Just when Lao shi was about to speak, Nigel cut him off. The poor boy's face brightened into a deep shade of red that matched his hair. Whoops, wrong spell!

If they had a potion prepared that would take them to wherever the vampiric wizard currently was, then _that _would have been the proper spell to use. Instead, they're looking for words to use a potion that will take them to the last place the cloaked man teleported off to. The teen cleared his throat, then tried a new set of words.

"Where was it you last disappeared too? Take us there now, to a scene anew!"

The trio disappeared and left a thin cloud of smoke behind them.

* * *

Thank you all so much for commenting me to update _ Without the last person telling me to do so I would've blown this story off like I have been for too long and wait to update it later! Please keep nagging me at it, and I'll get around too it, otherwise I get distracted and skip off to other things xD I'm very sorry for not updating more frequently ^^ aheh, better than nothing though right?


End file.
